Agito: Of Gods and Men
by Herio9071
Summary: A reimagining of Kamen Rider Agito, The story follows Christian Waltz (Agito), Leonardo Chekov (G3), and David Malcolm (Gills) as monsters known as the Unknown plague the city and threaten the civilian population. But what secrets lie in the city? What are the Unknown? What is Agito? Follow the story of these three men as their lives intersect, in a journey to save the world.


**Author's Note: **Hello all. After another name change and some putzin' around, I've decided to start a legit, full-length work. And, I'm going to do this, a reimagining/adaptation of Kamen Rider Agito. I have just finished the series, and of the myriad of series I've seen, it is by far my favorite. I have this fantastical idea rolling around in my head and I have the urge to get it out on paper (er…internet…you know what I mean).

Now, this is a reimagining of the series with ideas I've come up with; and an adaptation, so everything will be Americanized to an extent. I would just do what any normal person would do and try to get a hold of a director and get this on the silver screen, but there is going to be A LOT of religious symbolism in this that would make the cut for a kids show. And no self-respecting channel would put a show about people transforming into costumed heroes and fighting monsters in cheap suits with their line up. So, this is happening. That may sound really conceited, but meh. I'm sure it's not the most self-absorbed thing said by someone on this site.

At any rate, I'll start off with a Prologue, run it for 40 more chapters, and then end with an Epilogue. The story (and main plot) is planned out; I just need to get details in. Also, I will mark down music that fits well with certain scenes. These scenes will be marked with numbers, the number corresponding to a song. I will always list the music selection at the beginning of the chapter, before the disclaimer.

So, sit back, relax, and enjoy Agito.

Music Selection:

– Fantaisie Impromptu by Chopin

– Overlord by Overlord Choir

– Kamen Rider AGITO by Shinichi Ishihara

**Disclaimer: **Kamen Rider Agito is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori. Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Gills, Kamen Rider G3, Kamen Rider G3-X, Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider Another Agito, The Overlord of Light and Dark, and the Unknowns/Lords are all owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei. However, the non-transformed characters are owned by me.

* * *

Then God said, "Let us make humankind in our image, according to our likeness; and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the wild animals of the earth, and over every creeping thing that creeps upon the earth." (NRSV 1:26)

**Prologue **

It was a cool spring day. Birds where chirping and kids were playing outside while their parents watched over them, smiling at the shenanigans they had. The cool ocean breeze blanketed the coastal city of Emerald Bay, a paradise for swimmers, surfers, and the partygoers. It was also home to the prestige Emerald Bay University, known for it's swim team that has won several state championships and even a regional championship. It was also home to a very well known and highly awarded marine biology program.

And no one was better known in both areas then David Malcolm. Top of his class with all the honors and trimmings and the captain of the swim team, David was a dedicated student and talented young athlete. Graduating a semester early, he had completed several twenty credit hour semesters with little effort. He was a well-groomed scientist thanks to his parents, who were both biochemists. His swimming career was also note worthy, as he was the first sophomore to become a captain of the swim team. He led his team to victory many times and was known as the next Michel Phelps. He scoffed at the idea, but it still boosted his ego. Swimming was his life. He was only doing the marine biology degree as a fall back in case swimming didn't work out.

But, today was just any other normal day for David. He finished his zoology lab at 4:50 pm, packed up his things, and headed straight for the student union. He stopped by a window to check if his hair looked good, trying to smooth it down from its natural spiky appearance. After all, Darlene, his girlfriend didn't like the spiky look. And she was waiting for him to come to the union so they could get dinner and he could help her with her microbiology homework. Darlene just couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. Which was fine, as it gave him an excuse to be with her more. Something they both had no issue with.

* * *

On the other side of the town, vastly different events were unfolding. A woman hovered over a wastebasket, her hair pulled back, as she threw up. Just a few days earlier, she was fine and in perfect health. Today, she was pregnant. Not just pregnant, but in the second trimester of pregnancy. Her husband was going to be out of town for a few more days. She didn't have time to really think about what was going on. She was just focused on trying to make sure she didn't vomit all over the floor.

She had an appointment with her doctor tomorrow and she had to hold out until then. But how was she going to explain this? That, within four days she had gone from infertile to giving birth to a live human baby. Or was it human? Do aliens exist? Will she give birth to a nightmarish alien baby? She flipped her hair and looked at the coat closet.

_No! Stop that! Those are not the thoughts you should be having!_

But what could she do? Simply wait it out? What other option did she have?

None.

* * *

It was now 9:23 pm and the homework went about the same way it normally does; studying for about an hour or two, moving it back to Darlene's dorm, and then deciding that science wasn't interesting anymore and moving on to studying anatomy.

If you understand the meaning…ahem.

But now it was time for David to go back to his dorm and work on his homework. He had an exam in the next few days and had to be prepared for it. His grade was riding on it.

It was cool out now. The sun had set and the streetlights lit up the road more or less. David gave a relaxed sigh, as he existed his girlfriend's dorm. He put in his ear buds and flipped his i-Pod to some Chopin (1). Classical piano always helped him keep his good moods going. He heading towards the street that ran through the center of the university, one he crossed every day to get to his dorm. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing out of the ordinary.

Except for the car speeding down the road, helmed by drunken party kids, without headlights on.

But did David notice? Not even a little. He was so engrossed in his music that he didn't look before he crossed the seemingly empty street. He didn't even notice the roar of the engine as it came speeding towards him. He did notice, however, once the car crashing into his side, sending him rocketing in the air.

His legs landed on the ground first, buckling under him and he collapsed on himself. He immediately lost consciousness from the pain and shock of the incident, and it was a good twenty minutes before anyone saw him lying in the road.

* * *

The woman was sitting in the lobby of the hospital, clutching her stomach and looking around nervously.

_How could this have happened? Not three days ago you were childfree. Now you look like you're ready to go into labor. _

"Mary Waltz?" a doctor had appeared in the doorway, holding a chart and looking to see who responded. The woman waved her hand and then attempted to get out of her chair. The doctor came over and assisted her up and out of the room into the room prepared for her. He helped set Mary down so she was comfortable.

"So, Mary. You have reported that you're having unusual complications with your pregnancy. Can you describe to me what you mean?"

Mary leaned in as much as she could, her face pulled back and her eyes wide. "The complication is that I'm pregnant." She whispered. The doctor cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you mean? Like, you weren't aware of your pregnancy until now? Cause it looks like you're ready to deliver any minute."

"That's what I mean!" Mary's voice rose a bit as she leaned back in her chair quickly. "I didn't have this baby in me three days ago! And now I feel like I'm ready to burst!" Mary was starting to get hysterical. The doctor tried to calm her down, but his attempts seemed futile.

"This things don't happen. Science has found it impossible. I think you're just having a nervous breakdown. This sometimes happens to women who feel like they aren't ready to be a parent. How about we call the father for you? Have him come down and be here with you."

Mary looked up at the doctor with a sinister glare, like she was possessed, and pointed at him.

"You will get this thing out of me. Or, by God, I'll do it myself."

* * *

It was 3:16 pm. David opened his eyes slowly, realizing he was in the hospital. Two nurses were talking about how the staff is trying to help calm down a hysterical pregnant woman. David coughed, drawing their attention to him.

"Oh! You're awake! Don't try to move, you've been in a terrible car accident."

_That's right…_

David tried to turn his head, but pain shot through him.

"Your right leg and arm have been shattered. But, other then that, you're okay."

"Do…do you know…" David tried to speak, but it was hard. He stopped and attempted to gather his thoughts. He had to condense his question into as few words as possible.

"Do I what?" the nurse asked inquisitively?

"Can I swim again?"

The nurse put her hands to her mouth, and then turned away. This was all the answer David needed. He waited till the nurses left, and then looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. There were flowers on the table next to him with a card from Darlene. On the side table, there was a picture of them together on a boardwalk, eating corndogs and a blue bunny beside them. David remembered that day. It was two years ago. It was their first date together. They had gone to the pier and played some games that were set up. Darlene had won the stuffed blue bunny from a dart game. They had corndogs and sat on a bench when someone started walking by. Darlene shot up and held out her camera, asking if the stranger would take a picture of them. He clearly obliged them. After that, they went to the local music hall and sat in on a concert. Chopin to be exact. This was when David fell in love with Chopin.

And the day he fell in love with Darlene.

But he loved swimming more. And, if he couldn't swim again, then what was the point in living? How could anyone, Darlene included, love a man who could no longer perform his passion? Emotions overcame David as he stared at the picture. Their glowing smiles, the beautiful backdrop, the slight glare in the corner of the picture. All of it felt ripped from his grasp. He didn't care how illogical it sounded.

Then again, nothing the hysterical do can be considered logical…

* * *

It was raining now. Mary had gone into labor. She screamed and thrashed about as the doctors tried to restrain her. The baby was coming. But all she screamed was for its death. It didn't matter if the baby came out fine to Mary. All that mattered was that the baby was gone.

"Someone get her something to calm her down!" A doctor shouted, trying to tighten restraints so Mary wouldn't hurt herself, the baby, or a doctor. This was certain the first time the hospital had had to deal with something like this before.

"I need you to push!" said another doctor. Mary lunged forward, her eyes wide with pain, fear, and rage, her teeth gritted together, and her hair draping her face.

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK? I'M. DOING!?"

* * *

"The hell is wrong with tonight?" a surgeon was scrubbing up, preparing for the young man who was now on his operating table, wrists slit with a piece of glass broke from a picture in his room.

"I need nurses!" the room was significantly understaffed. But with the crazy pregnant lady upstairs, the hospital was in an uproar. Nurses flooded in, heeding his every command has he attempted to save the young man's life. They were so fixated, that no one noticed that his eyes had opened. And they were blood red (2).

After a moment, the young man roared, startling everyone in the room. He looked up, incisions in his arms and chest closing themselves. A green crest appeared on his head as his body morphed into a green, organic looking monster. It's mouth opened as he screamed at the doctor and nurses, lunging forward and grabbing a nurse by the throat and tearing it. A woman screamed.

The room became a bloody mess as the creature busted through the door, turned from side to side, and then moved towards the stair well. Anyone in his way was cut down by a wrist blade that had manifested while in the surgery room. He charged up the stairs and down the hall, where a woman could be heard screaming. A doctor, armed with a scalpel tried to stop the creature, but was cut down without any effort on the beast's part.

The creature opened the door and the woman's screaming stopped. The creature roared, raising its arms in the air as it did so. Now, a baby was crying.

"All units proceed with caution. We are not sure what we're up against here."

The police had been called. They raced towards the room the creature went to, making sure there weren't any other monsters running around. Two officers reached the room where the only noise was a baby crying. The lead officer took a deep breath, counted to three, and wheeled into the room, gun pointed high. The second officer moved in to cover the other side of the room.

But there was no need.

A hole had been blown in the wall, letting in the cool night breeze. A woman's body laid limp on the bed, blood over the sheets, her eyes wide open, a baby sitting in her lap crying. Several doctors were dead on the floor as well as a nurse. But that wasn't the strangest thing. On the wall, there was a burn mark, as if something blasted the wall, and the outline of some creature.

It was 3:00 am.

Off in the distance, a man stood perched on a streetlight. His body was green and organic. He had large red eyes and a golden crest on his forehead. Two flowing scarves hung from his back. His arms were crossed as he stared into the hospital room, and a single word escaped his lips into the cool night.

"Agito." (3)


End file.
